We
by 6Fortius9
Summary: At the age of 10, Tetsuya stepped into Iwatobi, not knowing what to expect. At the age of 12, Haruka entered Teiko, expecting to focus solely on swimming. At the age of 15, Makoto returns to Iwatobi with Tetsuya in his arms, shattered and broken by those damned miracles. This is their story. This is 'We'.
1. Chapter 1

…

I. Port town

 _A new town welcomed him when he alighted. It was a town with high humidity and surprising heat, a town with a rundown station that had newly laid tiles contrasting with the faded red of its roof, and a town where he would be staying for next year._

… _Somehow, just that knowledge itself made the town seem suffocating. Pale hands tightened their grip over his luggage and travel bag, lips pursuing uncomfortably as he stepped out onto the platform, watching other passengers alight and trickle out of the station. Even from here, he could smell the salt from the ocean and hear its crashing waves. It is going to be hard imagining himself back in Tokyo._

" _Ara~ Are you Tetsuya-kun?" He jumped at the finger that tapped his back._

 _Whirling around in a brief moment of frenzy, it was only when he met a familiar warm smile that he calmed down. Tetsuya blinked, subconsciously burying himself into his sweater as he dipped his head in a nod. There were only a handful of people who could notice him that easily. He should have known._

" _Aunt Natsuki, it's been a long time."_

 _The widening of her smile brought warmth to his heart. He leaned in when her arms wrapped around him._

" _Please take care of me while I'm here."_

…

II. Moving on

Heavy panting drifted over to the audience's platform while several pairs of sports shoes squeaked clamorously as the players leapt into action. Below them, phantom shots were flying around the court, meticulously supporting the team as they waged a war against the opponents' team. Amidst the many players, a certain teal-haired teen caught his eye as he flung yet another ball in the direction of that same gangly dual-colour haired teen.

Makoto could feel his lips tugging into a smile as he watched Tetsuya flicker about the court, back in his element.

"Tetsu-kun seems happy, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Haruka nodded in agreement.

"He…finally-" Makoto bit his lips as he gripped the stand tighter. _He was finally able to move on_.

Nothing. There is nothing that brings greater satisfaction to him than the sight of his two best friends, being free in their own element. Haru and his water has always brought a type of quiet soothing joy, while Tetsu and his dynamic plays in basketball brought jubilant elation that moves the heart. And for Tetsuya to finally be back with his beloved sport, passing balls to new teammates who he thought he could trust...Honestly, Makoto felt so happy for his friend that he could cry.

"Makoto, let's go. Classes are gonna start soon." Despite the cold words, Haruka bumped shoulders with him on his way out.

"Y-Yeah. I got it." Jogging over to the changing rooms, he left Tetsuya's waterbottle outside with a note before running back to flank Haruka.

' _Tetsuya, congratulations_.' For finding a team that he could finally trust. For finally, being able to move on.

…

III. Boy in the Water

" _Haruka, I'm home!" Despite his aunt's announcement, no response came. She sighed, placing her arms on her hips. "Jeez…That boy must be out at the swimming club again. Even though I told him to stay here and hold the ford…Ah, Tetsuya-kun, come on in. I won't bite. Not anymore than your mother anyways."_

 _The joke which was accompanied by a wink loosened his shoulders at once. Tetsuya hid a chuckle behind his hand, lugging his luggage behind his Aunt as she led him into the two-story apartment._

 _Inside, like every other apartment in Tokyo, there was a kitchen, a dining room, and two washrooms. As his Aunt Natsuki led him up the stairs, Tetsuya was strike by how homey everything seemed. The aged tatami, sliding doors, and even the scratches marked into the new furniture…All of it gave off an aura that was regal yet heart warming. As they tracked up the stairs, Tetsuya wondered how it would have been like if he had lived with his late grandma here in this plate. No doubt, it would have been less cold than his apartment back at home._

" _And this is your room, Tetsuya-kun." The door swung open to reveal his new room for the year._

 _Taking awe in how the furniture were arranged the same way as his room in Tokyo, Tetsuya stumbled forward and gazed at the mattress, subtly pushing his hands down. It was soft. His tight grip on the sling of his bag relaxed. For the first time since he left Tokyo, Tetsuya decided that it might have been better that he would be living here in Iwatobi. The warm smile on his aunt's face only seemed to support that._

" _Take your time to get used to this town, Tetsuya-kun." She said gently. "I know this is not Tokyo, but if you give Iwatobi a chance…I'm sure it would appeal to you soon enough."_

"… _Mn." He nodded, not trusting his voice to answer in words._

" _Well!" Natsuki brightened up. "With that, I should get down to making dinner. Until then, why don't you take the opportunity to explore the town? There's a map there in case you get lost, and if anything happens, you know my number, so you could always call."_

" _I got it." Tetsuya nodded, thinking about the ocean which they had passed. As the sun prepared to descend down beyond the horizons, Tetsuya was sure that it would be a breathtaking sight._

 _And it was._

 _Even years later, it was still hard to forget the skies of Iwatobi that day. With the slow descend of the sun that day brought a slew of blue and purple and pink that stained the sky with their gentle mix. The warm yellow of the sun mixed with the dawning red to form orange, and in the distance, he saw the first twinkles of stars mixing in with the scenery. It was a breathtaking sight, reflected fully by the serene waves of the sea._

 _Suddenly, from the edges of his senses, Tetsuya saw the silhouette of a boy standing on a cliff leap into the oceans._

" _Haru-chan!" An exasperated voice shouted out._

 _It was a beautiful motion that was filled with elegance. He did not flail in the midst of his descend in mid air. He did not hesitate in the slightest. Instead, the boy in the waters welcomed it, carving his place into the water as the waters surged in as if to engulf him. Even then, he did not quake in the slightest, and in the midst of the transparent waters, Tetsuya saw him lifting his legs to accept his place in the ocean, resurfacing only moments after._

 _A gasp of air was accompanied by raven locks swaying side to side, brushing off water droplets which shone a rainbow of colours in the glow of the sun. As the boy in the waters lifted his head, their eyes met – a contrast of powdery blues and cobalt blues – and something changed._

 _In that instance, as Tetsuya forgot about the crunch of sand beneath his feet and focused on how picturesque the boy looked standing in a pool of rainbow colours, he thought it was the start of something new._

…

IV. Kagami Taiga

At first glance, everything about Kagami Taiga reminds Haruka of Aomine Daiki. For a start, he was tall, gangly, and tan. The way he plays basketball reminds Haruka of rough waters, which was just the kind that Haruka hates the most. Then, there was the fact that Tetsuya was passing to him and that he was receiving those same phantom passes without appreciating it.

With a second glance though…Well, Haruka has never cared about anyone besides his family and Makoto, so he doesn't take second glances.

However, even without a second glance, it was evident from the moment Haruka laid eyes on him that Kagami is a second coming of the Generation of Miracles. Phenomenal potential, bright hair, and even an arrogant attitude? All of it matched the profile of that team. And as much as Haruka couldn't care less about Kagami, he remembers to date how broken Tetsuya had been mere months ago…and he resolves to never see his cousin that way again.

The glint in Makoto's eyes when they sat by Kagami and Tetsuya told the same. With a polite smile that contrasted with his eyes, Makoto introduced them to the redhead who was stuffing himself with burgers like a hamster.

"Mfphmmnmahmnh"

"Kagami-kun, please swallow before you talk." While Tetsuya sipped on his vanilla shake, Haruka none too discretely placed half his fries on the younger teen's tray and received an exasperated glance. Kagami swallowed.

"I'm Kagami Taiga, Kuroko's teammate. Nice to meet you, er…Nanase and Tachibana, right? I didn't know Kuroko had housemates." He shot a curious glance at Tetsuya, no doubt because of how private a life he leads.

"Just call us by our first names, Kagami-kun." Makoto chuckled into a hand. "Haru is Tetsuya's cousin. Since we're attending the school here and Tetsu's mother was worried about him living alone, it only makes sense for us to live together."

"Is that so…" Kagami sipped on a drink.

"Please excuse me. I need to be using the lavatory." Tetsuya pardoned himself – at a perfect time, as Haruka could see from Makoto's eyes.

The lines in his body tilted as Makoto straightened into a more intimidating pose. While the gentle smile fixated itself on his face, green eyes turned into shards of icy green where the green of spring grass had been before. Haruka would have shivered if he hadn't shared his sentiments. While things may have been different when they were younger, it was now a fact of life that Makoto is the bigger and easily stronger one of them. Depending on the circumstances, this could be terrifying or reassuring, and at the moment, it is the later.

Even Kagami, dense as he seems, instinctively sensed the change. He dropped his burger, not edging away but instead drawing his shoulders back to seem bigger as an unnerved scowl climbed onto his lips.

"…You…" The word sounded more like a stunned growl of sorts than anything else. "…Why are you sticking close to Kuroko? What do you intend to do to him?"

They paused. And Makoto beamed.

"Relax, Kagami-kun. I won't do anything." Haruka watched Makoto pop a fry into his lips out of the corner of his eyes, munching absently on his own. "Just…I just wanted to make sure you're as reliable as you seem, and not hiding behind a façade of your own." _Just like the Generation of Miracles._

"…What do you mean?" Kagami's brows scrunched up in confusion.

"Nothing much, really. Just…I'm sure Tetsu-kun has told you before about his old teammates. Given how Tetsu-kun was once used by them before being thrown away, I wanted to ascertain that you wouldn't do the same to him thereafter-"

"Of course I wouldn't!" A fist came down on the table with a clamour. Haruka blinked, surprised by that. "I don't know what happened to Kuroko before, and I won't force him to speak unless he wants to. But…I definitely won't forgive you if you think I would hurt my teammate at all."

The furious gleam in his eyes certainly lived up to his name. Quietly watching, Haruka was unsurprised when he saw the façade Makoto was bringing up fall for a second, revealing shock and a mixture of conflicting emotions. No sooner had it tumbled though, Makoto was quick to replace it with a false, confident smile.

"If that's the case…I'm sure you wouldn't mind swimming against Haru just to see who can better protect Tetsu-kun."

"…Makoto." Haruka shot his best friend a long suffering gaze. He was not dragging him into this.

"If you could win, I wouldn't mind letting Tetsu-kun continue play with you. But if you lose, we'll have Auntie transfer Tetsu-kun to a different school to continue playing. Afterall, it'll still be basketball no matter which team he's playing with."

Frank lies were unbecoming of Makoto. Besides, since when did Tetsuya become a prize to be won? Haruka shot him a deadpan stare, sighing at the desperation that flickered past his face in a split moment. Fine, he'll do it.

"Sure thing!" Even he must say that Kagami Taiga is definitely ignorant to not have heard of his reputation. Why else would he have agreed? "Let's head to a pool right now! I'll show you why Kuroko has got enough reason to stay with us! And if I win, you apologize to Kuroko for treating him like a prize to be won!"

Oh god.

With a message to Tetsuya, they were off to Seirin for her indoor pool. It was amusing, Haruka must say, to watch Kagami fumble as he tried to select the right swimsuit of suitable size, though the glare he shot Haruka was not. Then, there was that gobsmacked look when Haruka stripped down to reveal his swimsuit. That expression is secretly one of the many reasons Haruka wears it on the inside.

"On your marks. Get set…Go!"

The water welcomes him with its embrace. Haruka flowed through the serene waters, brushing aside the reminder of the violent presence of Tetsuya's new partner beside him. His swimming is violent in a manner not unlike Rin's, and however clumsy he certainly is, he could feel, rather than see, the effort that Kagami is putting into his swimming. The water conveys all that it sees to him, and in that moment, when he felt Kagami's determination surge through him, he breathed and started swimming harder. It isn't about the water anymore, but it's about winning. Kagami has that thing to him that's oddly inspiring.

Haruka met the end of the pool several seconds before Kagami did.

As the redhead ripped off his goggles and swimming cap and panted, gritting his teeth as he slapped the water, Haruka was surprised to find himself thinking that it was a pity. Why? The redhead sure has potential, like Kise from a long time ago, but basketball is just so obviously his primary priority.

"…Shit! I lost…" Haruka blinked when he saw Tetsuya approaching. "I lost…and now, Kuroko would have to…"

"…stay in Seirin and continue playing his best." Makoto finished.

"…yeah…eh?" The look on Kagami's features proved that he was an idiot, as expected.

"It was a lie that we would take Tetsuya away. Makoto never intended to do that, and it's not like we could control his actions either." Haruka revealed, subtly shooting a look at his best friend alongside Tetsuya. No doubt, Tetsuya has realized the topic of their conversation by now.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun!" Makoto yelped, slapping his hands together before him. "I was just a bit worried about Tetsu-kun, so…I admit I got a bit carried off."

"Even so, to do that to a teammate is harsh even by your standards…No, I should say especially by your standards, Makoto." Tetsuya's lectures were enough to get Kagami to relax a bit.

"But then…Why had me swim against you?" Kagami's question was muffled under the water which soaked his ears. Haruka drifted off on his back.

"It's just to see your potential in swimming." And since they're lucky, they could rope Kagami into one of their impromptu relays anytime. "And to see your determination."

"Eh?!" Haruka performed a backflip in the water and trailed over to the redhead, leaning forward to level their gazes.

"The way you swam back there conveyed your intentions to me. You truly intend to be Tetsuya's teammate and win the nationals together." It was a good thing Tetsuya was still preoccupied scolding a remorseful Makoto. "And despite what Makoto has done…we believe that you'd do it too. Afterall, Tetsuya did choose you as his new light, and he has always had good eyes for people." That is true even way back in the past.

"Th…That…Gh-!" Kagami lurched back, flustered as he stammered. "Y-You definitely is Kuroko's cousin…you've got that same corny streak to you too."

"Hn." He didn't understand.

"More importantly, let's get the two of you out of water now, shall we? It's too late to be swimming, and we should go get dinner since our meal was disrupted."

"Come over and eat with us, Kagami-kun."

"Well, if it's alright with you, then yes I'll go."

Haruka huffed as he dived back into the waters. "Haru! What are you-?" If he was going to be dragged into this mess to begin with, he should be compensated with more late night swimming. Screw whatever Makoto has to say.

…

V. Free

 _That day, at that place where the skies met the sea and where the sea reflected all that it sees, Haruka was mesmerized by that boy sitting by the sea._

 _Where powdery blues had been enamoured with the sight of a boy dipped in rainbow, Haruka had been overwhelmed by his own reflection in the boy's eyes – which were so much like the water which just accepts and reflects. Beyond that, in the midst of a darkening sky, the teal of the boy's hair was a shard of the skies in the day, bringing to mind the sight of eagles and birds soaring freely in the heavens. Freer than anything, even him._

 _Before he knew it, Haruka was trudging up the sandy ground, dragging himself away from the seas._

 _Close up, the boy on the beach seemed less free, trapped by a body that was even smaller than his own. Fragile limbs were thin as twigs, and though powdery eyes were blue as the skies, there was just something in them that made him feel bounded, as if something was trapping the boy against his will. Subconsciously, Haruka just wanted to see what the boy would look like being free – how far the boy can soar if the chains were released, letting him into the wild._

" _Oi," He squatted down to the boy's seated height. "You…Won't you join the swimming club? I'm sure you'd do well over there."_

 _The boy with the teal hair blinked, surprised, and slowly, he gave his assent in a nod._

"…Okay _."_

…

TBC

...

A/N: Send me a ':)' if you liked it. This will be my last attempt at crossovers.


	2. Chapter 2

…

VI. Melancholic

"Ah-! Sorry, Aida-san. I didn't notice you." Makoto dipped his head sheepishly in an apology. If their own coach Aida knew about this, it would certainly be a death sentence for them. Unaware of his thoughts, the smaller Aida only blinked and shook her head.

"It's fine, Makoto-kun. More importantly…were you heading towards the gymnasium?" Brown eyes blinked at his surprise and narrowed with amusement as a scoff reached her face. "Did you think I didn't notice the times you and Haruka-kun sneaked in? And the bentos that Kuroko-kun brings in are just typical of you, Mama Koto!"

"Hahaha…'Mama Koto'?" He scratched the back of his head. He knew his classmates were talking about that, but he hadn't expected it to reach the ears of his coach's daughter. "Ah…But as expected, you're still practicing even now. Will I be disturbing if I go in now?"

"No. They should be cleaning up by now." Aida beamed. "And if they aren't, you're free to stop them with your methods, Captain Mako." She smacked his back for emphasis, hopping away cheerfully.

Makoto wondered why she was so happy. It sent tingles down his spine, ones that were reminiscent of the ones Coach Aida would give ever so often when he matched them up against a particularly splendid swimming team. Suddenly, he dreaded the next upcoming practice for Tetsuya and his team. Should he be there for moral support? Aah…should he bring Haru along?

"…Makoto?" When did he reach the gym? Powdery blue eyes blinked up at him. "It's rare that you'd enter through the front door."

"Hm? Who's it? Who's it?" A cattish looking teen cocked his head curiously. Makoto took a second to recognize him as Koganei, a peer from Class 2-2. "Oh! If it isn't Makoto! So you're Kuroko's mysterious housemate…Why are you here?"

Makoto took a moment to overlook the entire team, and recalling Aida's words, coughed loudly.

"Hyuuga-kun, I thought Aida-san gave orders to clean up?" The basketball captain stiffened at his tone. Makoto tilted his head as he smiled, intentionally lifting his head to let the light shine into his eyes, making them seem harder than they were. "It's not good, isn't it? For a captain and team to not listen to the coach's orders…What if there are any casualties? You wouldn't want anybody to get hurt…ne?"

The team shivered at the implication and Hyuuga ducked into his role, immediately shooting orders left and right for cleaning up.

"You're right. I can't imagine the effects if Coach returned to see us playing…or even worse, Coach's Dad." Hyuuga was visibly shuddering when he came up to Makoto.

The swimmer chuckled and patted the player warmly on the back.

"Coach Aida isn't all that bad, Hyuuga-kun. Even if he loses his temper sometimes, he is a skilful coach who pays attention to the needs of the team. In fact, Aida-san was also noting your limitations when you're playing. I'm sure she only wants the best for you guys." Hyuuga slumped further, if possible.

"You're awfully good at being a captain, Makoto." (Guilt tripping was more like it, Hyuuga thought secretly.)

"Eh? That's not true! Ah, but thanks anyways."

"But really, what are you doing here?" Kagami grunted as he brushed passed them moping the ground. "You don't normally come to get Kuroko like this."

"Well, it's ice-cream day afterall." Makoto smiled, ignoring the memories that flickered passed at the mention of this unofficial day. "Every week on Fridays, Haru, Tetsu, and I would go out for ice-cream to celebrate the end of the week. There used to be more people, but…well…" He shrugged, looking down to hide his darkening eyes.

It is unreasonable, how much malice he felt towards them. Even now, he could still remember the sight of Tetsu as he curled into Haru's side that day, as if to hide himself away from the world – from _them_. Makoto himself was not normally a violent person, but…to remember how Tetsuya was utterly _shattered_ by those miracles and had to be pieced back together, one by one…It made him want to demand revenge, just to make things fair for his best friend.

A cool hand on his shoulder rooted him to reality, and Makoto released a breath he didn't know he held when he realized it was Haru.

Knowing cobalt eyes peered into his, calm and soothing, and when he next looked into Tetsuya's powdery blues, it was with hearing the words that released the tension from his tight fists.

"I was thinking since just now…But would Kagami-kun mind joining us on this night's out? It's been a while since Makoto let me visit Maji-Burger." That was definitely a pout on Tetsuya's face.

"You shouldn't blame me. Vanilla milkshakes for all three meals of the day is no good for your health." Makoto somehow found it in himself to reproach the other.

"Well, I don't mind so long as we go for some burgers after that." Kagami interjected.

"And some mackerel too." Haru added.

"Jeez! All three of you are equally bad!" Makoto cried, exasperated, earning laughter from the onlooking Seirin Basketball team.

It's okay, he thought as he smiled along with them. No matter how much hurt those idiotic Miracles had dealt to Tetsuya, Tetsu was slowly recovering with the help of this team, healing from the scars of the past. There is no reason to get melancholic, not with Seirin around.

…

VII. Endearing

 _Looking at Tetsuya as he interacted with Haru…Honestly speaking, Makoto could think of nothing other than how endearing the sight is._

 _In the beginning, Tetsuya had been nothing but scary. A person who could slip past the attention of everyone…Makoto could not believe that there is such a person on earth. But as time moved on and he grew more used to seeing Haruka dragging his cousin around, it just became more and more endearing. The fact that Haru could see beyond Tetsuya's lack of presence is sweet. And to see his childhood friend stepping forward for the first time to take charge of a younger relative…Although unusual, Makoto could only think that this is a good change for his normally unsociable, uncaring friend._

 _"_ _Makoto-kun, is there something wrong?" Powdery blue eyes blinked up at him._

 _"_ _Eh? Ah, no, there's nothing wrong." He smiled. "And also, like I've been saying, drop the 'kun' already." He sighed. Now he knows how Haru feels._

 _"_ _What flavour ice-cream would you like, Makoto-kun?"_

 _Makoto sighed at the petulant look on the phantom swimmer's face and shrugged._

 _"_ _Anything will do, Tetsu."_

 _"_ _I want the mackerel flavoured one."_

 _"_ _You're going to give yourself a stomach ache, Haru!" He hurriedly intervened._

 _From the edges of his vision, he saw the side of Tetsu's lips lift up in a minute smile before disappearing. Makoto returned the smile with a wide one of his own, tousling the teal locks with a large hand. Of course, it helped that the Haru's cousin is a year younger than them, with the same large puppy eyes that reminds him of Ran and Ren. He is always sweet in his own considerate manner, helping them out as much as he can, even with that emotionless face. In any case, Makoto finds him absolutely endearing and has all but adopted him into his family. Just like Haru._

…

VIII. Kaijo

A single hit in that moment blinded out the world and tossed him to the ground. As startling pain shot up his limbs and his head pounded as though someone had literally slapped him upside down, Tetsuya registered the sound of a whistle piercing through the air and the worried cries of his teammates. Amongst them, Kagami and Makoto's stood out.

…Just what was he doing? He blinked and shook his head, attempting to shake out the red that was filling his vision. This match is important for both their teams and his friends. He should have known that, so…why did he stand so near to Kise in that instance?

He tried to numb out the hurt at the answer to that question. As he thought, he should have known that Kise had long forgotten how to sense him. He should have known that, yet instinctively, as though he was still in a practice game with his old teammates, he still stood closely, foolishly trusting Kise to know. The shock and horror that flickered through Kise's face told him that it was unintended. Yet…It didn't help to relieve the bitter taste in his mouth in the slightest.

As he attempted to stand up for his teammates only to fall again, he wallowed in grief at how similar the situation is to back then, when he trusted the miracles to play seriously against Ogiwara.

"Tetsu…" Cool large hands tousled his hair and touched his cheeks. Even without parting his eyes, he knew it was Makoto from touch.

"Makoto…Haruka…I failed…I failed again." He whispered as the bandages were wrapped tightly around his head, stopping the blood which flowed. "Why…is it always…?" Even though they brought him back to Iwatobi and reminded him of their starting days. Even though they gave him another chance to save them…

The droning of the coach's voice comforted him. It helps to know that the team isn't looking at the foolish, weak him as he failed again.

Another hand gripped his shoulder as the bandaging stopped. He parted eyes wearily to meet cobalt blues.

"Tetsuya." Haruka stated firmly. "You still haven't failed. Believe in this team and trust that they will win against Kise."

"That's right. Afterall, you chose this team, didn't you?" Makoto added softly.

Tetsuya blinked dazedly and sat up with the aid of his friends. On court, his new light ran about busily, slamming balls into the basket and fighting head to head with Kise. Even when overtaken, even when Tetsuya wasn't by his side, he still fought hard for the victory, much like Aomine once did.

He clenched his fists in determination when the Coach absently talked about how it would be better with him there, and stood up to join his team. Throughout it all, Makoto and Haruka only watched on with supportive albeit worried eyes.

…

IX. Kise Ryota

 _"_ _I don't like him." …Was his only impression._

 _"_ _Eh? Don't be rude, Haru!" Makoto yelped as he shut his locker and raced after him out into the indoor pool. Watching the other swimmers take their turns, he lowered his voice and cupped Haruka's ears, whispering softly. "And why don't you like him? He seems energetic, much like Nagisa. And he seems perfectly fine in swimming too…" He trailed off, watching as the blonde step out of the changing room._

 _Haruka narrowed his eyes._

 _"_ _He…disrespects the pool." It was his simple reason, but it was a huge reason._

 _"_ _EH?! For that reason-?!" Haruka all but dived into the pool to suffocate his surfacing irritation._

 _The water accepts all, reflecting everything it sees, and draws out their emotions. For someone like Kise Ryota, who merely puts on the façade of any other swimmer he sees and fails to face the water with honesty, the water is merely another means to the end. He didn't truly like the water. And for someone like that to be in their midst…It irritates him._

 _No matter what, that blonde is the only one he refuses to lose to. It would be the greatest humiliation if he loses to someone like that._

 _Much to Makoto's relief, it takes only half a month before the flamboyant blonde found a different sport to take interest in. As the blonde handed in his club transfer and cheerily left, Haruka blew bubbles into the surface of the water and glared after his back. Good riddance._

 _…_

 _Months later, when the swimming and basketball teams had a joint training session under the cooperation of Makoto and Nijimura, Haruka is irritated when he found himself once more matched against that gaudy junior of his._

 _However, as the whistle blew off and they dived into the waters, he is surprised by the absence of a façade with which Kise swam, now truly and sincerely putting all his effort into the training. Even while taking on the styles of others, there was just a sort of confidence with which he swam with, now fully comforted by the fact that he has a target, a goal, and a team to play with._

 _Haruka still reaches the end before him, and he watched as the blonde tore off his goggles and swimming cap after he did his. Kise swung an arm over the separator, laughing cheerily as he gazed up at him with admiring eyes._

 _"_ _As usual, Haru-sempai is good! As expected of the Ace of the Swimming team!"_

 _Haruka frowned, taking in the way his eyes flickered to the Ace of the Basketball team. Well, it's none of his concern. He gazed at Kise, who hummed questioningly under his stare._

 _"_ _Honesty suits you a lot better than the lies you put up before." Haruka stated, his one and single advice for Kise Ryota. "It'd be nice if you could put that attitude to things beside basketball as well."_

 _"_ _Haru." A hand extended out to him. Haruka took it and was returned with a gentle teasing smile from Makoto._

 _"…_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Nothing." Makoto chuckled._

 _As they left to join the other swimming team members, the echo of a loud 'thank you' from Kise drew all eyes to the model. Haruka sighed when the flamboyant teen gave him a grin and a wave, putting some of the attention onto him instead. As he thought, he didn't like Kise Ryota in the least._

…

X. Trust

It doesn't take Haru for him to know that their relationship right now is unstable. Constant fretting over the youngest boy of the trio, an over protectiveness that frightened even Makoto himself…These things which were born when the Miracles dumped a broken and empty Tetsuya back onto their laps were merely jeopardizing their long held relationship.

To put it another way, Tetsuya makes his own decisions, and if he gets hurt, it is his own responsibility. Sure, the other two will always be there to heal his wounds. However, at the end of the day, just like with Haru, Tetsuya still takes charge of his own life and does not need a worried mother to constantly be overlooking him.

The end of the Kaijo match brought relief and pride, as Tetsu smiled alongside his teammates and bowed to signal the end of the match.

Something changed, with his win. It wasn't just an unimportant spark of pride, but something else. The chains which have been cuffing him down somewhere in the back of his mind seemed to have been released, and as Tetsu nodded up at the two of them, punching a fist at them triumphantly, Makoto thought he finally understood. Tetsuya is Tetsuya. He makes his own decisions, his loses are his own, and so are his wins. Makoto could trust Tetsuya to stand with his own feet now, at least – especially, he amended when Kagami ruffled Tetsu's hair – with Seirin by his side.

Beaming in pride, he clapped for the team.

"Congratulations, Seirin Basketball Team!" He called out through cupped hands.

The team who had been overwhelmed by the Kaijo's cheerleaders up till now lit up as though Christmas was here. Basking in their joy at the claps from the audience, Seirin celebrated their victory before preparing to leave.

"Tetsu," Makoto called as he jogged up to the tealnette. "Do you need us to accompany you to the hospital?" He bit his lip.

"…Do you have something else on?" Powdery blue eyes seemed a bit dazed, much to his worry. "I was thinking that we could celebrate together with the team."

"Unfortunately, Coach Aida took advantage of this opportunity to also arrange a practice with the Kaijo Swimming Team. The rest of the team should be arriving soon." Makoto chewed his lip as he looked around at the team. "…What should we do?"

"Don't worry so much already, Mama Koto!" A harsh smack on his back had him coughing in pain. Aida punched her fists and smiled. "We'll look after Kuroko and send him home for you!"

"That's right…Give us a bit of trust, will you?" Hyuuga drawled. "No need to worry."

Makoto pursued his lips and glancing at cobalt blues which fully agreed with them, dipped his head in a nod.

"Then, I'm relying on you."

"Yeah!"

They waited outside the gymnasium for the bus to arrive. Unwilling seen by the Kaijo Basketball Team captain, they were coaxed into waiting inside, where the hot sun could not reach them. Makoto sighed in exasperation when he saw Haru shifting from feet to feet, an impatient expression on his face giving away his irritation at having to wait to swim.

"Makoto-sempai, Haruka-sempai!" Like before in the swimming pool, a peppy blond player stopped before them with a cry that resounded and drew all attention. Then, much to his disbelief, Kise bowed from waist down with a loud yell. "I'm deeply sorry!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the Kaijo captain dropping his jaw along with the ball he had been holding onto. The coach himself seemed to have stoned entirely.

"I didn't mean to cause Kurokocchi that much pain…And now that I think about it, the rumours about his friend being in the opposing team back then must definitely be true. I'm sorry! Even though you trusted us to take care of Kurokocchi as a teammate, all of us completely failed! Please forgive us!" Makoto could hardly register his words as well. The arrogant miracle was finally apologizing-?

Haru elbowed him once and he snapped out of it.

"I…Well, what should I say?" He chuckled nervously. Haruka sighed, obviously irritated with this whole situation, and shifted his feet again. Makoto smiled. "For a start, it's true that Ogiwara-kun was so deeply hurt he quit basketball." Kise flinched. "But even then, rather than apologizing to us, shouldn't you be saying those words to someone else instead?"

Kise looked up – and were those tears he sees?! Makoto could never deal with the overdramatic teen. Haru sighed again.

"Just get going already." Haru frowned. "If you get Tetsuya's forgiveness, we'll forgive you as well." Perhaps, Makoto would not have been able to say that before today, but now, he trusted Tetsu enough to make that decision for them. Knowing cobalt blues flashed to him. "But treasure your new team this time round."

Haru's words from that day seem to return to Kise's mind – _'It'd be nice if you could put that attitude to things other than basketball.'_

Kise blinked his widened eyes and nodded in determination.

"I'll make Kaijo the best while treating them with honesty." He nodded affirmatively, and Makoto could see surprise on the faces around them. Jeez…How badly has Kise been treating them before? "Thanks a lot, Haruka-sempai, Makoto-sempai. I'm off!" And he dashed off.

"OI! You still haven't informed us about your leave! And just when the words have left your mouth!" The Kaijo captain tossed a shoe in the blond model's direction.

Makoto chuckled at the odd dynamics of the duo and looked down at his partner.

"We should invite him over for dinner sometime soon." He was honestly tired of begrudging people and being angry at them when Tetsu himself wasn't even remotely pissed. They should just share a meal and laugh about meaningless things. "Just like old times."

Cobalt blues blinked up at him.

"Do whatever you wish."

...

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! As usual, plz leave a ':)' if you were happy with the chapter


	3. Chapter 3

…

XI. That Relay

 _"_ _Haruka-kun…Are you really not going to join the relay?" Tetsuya popped a fried chicken into his mouth. Noting Makoto's persistent stare, he indulged his friend and pushed the plate in the bigger boy's direction. Makoto smiled gratefully._

 _"_ _I've said it many times. I only swim free." Haruka narrowed his eyes at the screen as he punched the buttons on the control harder._

 _"_ _But…" Outside, a bird chirped noisily and the waves crashed. Tetsuya looked down at his homework, a list demanding from them a few choices of the school they wanted to go. No doubt Haruka and Makoto got the same worksheet. He fiddled with the edges of his blank paper, furrowing his brows as he fiddled with the wording in his mind._

 _"…_ _Tetsu-kun just wants us to do something together before he leaves…right?" Tetsuya lifted his gaze warily. As expected, Makoto somehow found a way to read him again. An encouraging smile met him and he looked away. "Haru-chan, it's just one time. Why don't you swim a relay with Tetsu-kun and Rin for their sakes?"_

 _Cobalt eyes which had been focused on his game wavered and gave in. Haruka sighed as he toppled onto his back, the television screen displaying the words 'Gameover' in a candid fond. Cobalt eyes stared at them piercingly, specifically, at Tetsuya, and he found himself reminded of that first time they met all over again. It's the water, Tetsuya mused, and for once, the slippery Haruka is deliberating about bending to his desire._

 _"…_ _You really want this relay, Tetsuya?" The words came as a sigh._

 _"_ _I want to swim with you and Makoto." The confession slipped out easily. "Please, Haruka-kun."_

 _A sigh. Haruka rolled away from them. The words came out so softly they sounded mumbled._

 _"…_ _Fine. But only for Tetsuya's sake."_

 _Makoto gasped in joy and beamed down at him. Unwillingly, he found himself smiling alongside him._

 _…_

 _The water glides and dances around Makoto as he approaches them steadily. One, two swings of the arms…Tetsuya saw the moment Makoto reaches within that half a metre distance and leapt forward, arms sliding into the waters._

 _"_ _Go, Tetsu-kun!" Makoto's cry was swallowed by the water._

 _Breathlessly, he moved his limbs in a familiar motion, pulling his way through the water. One glide, up and breathe, and back down again. The motion repeats before being interjected by a turnover, and it continues. Yells of his name reached him. When he pulled his face out of the water, he sees the eagerness in his friends' face – the trust and reassurance in Rin's – and pulls himself forward with a few last large breaths. His hand meets the end of the pool in seconds._

 _Rin jumps._

 _"_ _Rin-sempai-!" He pants as he watched the shadow of his friend loom over him._

 _Violently yet cheerfully, Rin sprung forward by rotating his arms forward. In moments, he pulled ahead of the rest, making use of the advantage that both Makoto and him have earned for the team._

 _Tetsuya panted as he was tugged up by Makoto, who beamed at him as if he couldn't be prouder. Haruka stood far away as usual, and yet nothing could speak of greater determination than the way he stepped up onto the platform, leaning forward in ready for his turn. In an instance, Haruka leapt into the water with a cry of his name from Rin._

 _Watching the way Haruka raised and lowered his legs in the water during the initial dive, Tetsuya couldn't help but remember that instance when Haruka had dived down from the cliff into rainbow painted waters. Even with the pool reflecting only the artificial light of the swimming club, Haruka still managed to make swimming look beautiful. He wondered if the image that day had been gorgeous due to Haruka, rather than the reflection of the setting sun._

 _The end came too quickly._

 _As the whistle blew and Haruka slipped out of his cap and goggles, Tetsuya leaned in at the same time as Makoto did and watched as his brown haired friend pulled his cousin out of the waters. Rin grinned when he slapped him on the back, pointing to the sign where the number '1' was written beside the name of their swimming club. Tetsuya didn't gasp, or smile, or cry, but instead, he stepped forward and pulled the team into a tight hug._

 _Skin contact normally felt uncomfortable for both him and Haruka. And yet, in that moment, they only leaned into the touch of their friends, unable to do anything but to soak in the glory of victory, the elation at the sight they saw, and – and the sadness that this is now over. Curling his fingers at Makoto's large back and at the crook of Rin's neck, Tetsuya tried to pretend that the tears on his face were water droplets from the pool._

 _It all ended too fast, too quickly. And while he felt happy that they won, all he could think of was how much he wished it would continue forever. Why hadn't he come earlier just so he could swim with this team longer? Why does he have to leave at the end of the year? Why did Rin have to leave for Australia too?_

 _"_ _Jeez, Tetsu-kun." A large hand engulfed his head and tousled his hair comfortingly. Tetsuya wiped his eyes. "It'll be okay. Anytime you want to swim another relay again, we'll always come back to join you. Right, Rin?"_

 _"_ _Yeah!" The redhead grinned._

 _Tetsuya coughed, suffocated by his emotions, and smiled._

…

XII. Repeat

 _"_ _The next heat is the men's 100m free. We request that all swimmers get ready."_

"Kuroko…Your housemates are pretty amazing, huh." Kagami's eye twitched.

"That should be common knowledge, Kagami-kun." He deadpanned.

"Rather, it's pretty ignorant of you to not have known about our national level swimming team when you've been around them all this time." The Coach chipped in.

"Gh-! I don't know anything about that! Call me ignorant, but I don't pay attention to things like swimming!" Kagami argued. "Besides, it's my first time at a swimming competition. It only makes sense not to know them."

"Excuses are not befitting for you." Tetsuya sighed.

"Hey!"

"In any case, it's my first time cheering for them officially as well." Tetsuya basked in the familiar feel of the tension as the swimmers warmed themselves up. This competitive atmosphere which is so similar yet different from basketball is one which he hadn't felt in three years.

"Huh? But didn't you say that they were your childhood friends?" Kagami's split brows scrunched in confusion.

"During our time in Teiko, it is only natural for teams to be going to the nationals." He explained. "And since my basketball training clashed with them, I was never able to take an official leave to support them." Tetsuya fell quiet at the mention of that and looked away. Of course, neither Haruka nor Makoto knew about this since they still saw him every year anyways.

"Well, it's a good thing that we're close with them then, Kuroko, since you can see your friends." Coach grinned and folded her arms. "Although that means we're going to be doubling our training menu tomorrow." The players shuddered simultaneously at the thought of that. "Ah, it's starting!"

Powdery blue eyes widened marginally when he spotted a familiar shade of red accompanying Haruka as the swimmers walked out. Sharp teeth and slanted eyes, a familiar grin and even that habit of snapping his goggles…He stood up without thinking, not hearing the questioning hum of his teammates.

"Tetsu-!" Makoto stopped beside him, flushed as he frowned. "Rin is…"

"I know."

"But Rin's…"

"I know."

The regal way in which he strode was different from the Rin they knew back then. And the way he swam…It was violent still, but unlike the happy Rin back in those days, it held a tinge of desperation that could be felt even by those watching. Tetsuya gritted his teeth when he saw Haruka's swimming hesitate, as if confused, before Haruka leapt back into his usual form and swam his hardest. The waves rocked and engulfed, threatening to overcome. Haruka touched the end of the pool long before Rin did.

No, rather…Rin finished last.

"…No way…" Makoto whispered, stunned. "Why…"

The board flickered and displayed '1' next to Haruka's name, and yet, it only brought him a bad feeling.

In the midst of the swaying waves, Rin flung his goggles and swimming cap away, leaning in over the separator to whisper words into Haruka's ears. Powdery blue eyes narrowed in confusion at the same time as cobalt blues widened, shocked. Then, when Rin moved back, it takes no effort to see even from afar how the colour had drained from his cousin's face, his shoulders slumping as though devoid of all life.

"Haru…" Tetsuya barely registered how Makoto shook his head as though in denial. "Haru-chan!" He raced off away from the stands.

"Makoto!" Tetsuya blinked down at his tightly clenched hands and chased after his friend.

The light from the sun turned into the darkness of the hallways. As light trickled in from the windows and light and shadow blended together in an ugly dissonance, Tetsuya paled as he remembered what that feeling reminded him of. It was like that day, back in the rain. That day…When he chased after his partner, he had fervently tried to ignore this same feeling as he stood his ground and asked for Aomine to return. That day…Aomine had turned around, looked at him, and half-laughed and half-cried as he lifted his hands and told him-

 _"_ _I've forgotten how to receive your balls."_

At the end of the tunnelling darkness, light fell in and he could see a familiar shade of red.

"Rin-!" Makoto gripped the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "You…What did you do to Haru?! What did you say to him?!"

The emptiness in the red eyes that looked at them reminded him so much of that day. It's repeating, Tetsuya thought numbly as he stood behind Makoto, watching on with wide powdery eyes. It's repeating. It's happening to Haruka as well. And he was helpless to stop it.

"What did I say?" A strangled laugh tore out of his throat. He looked back blankly, lifelessly. "Nothing much. I just told him that I'm quitting swimming. That's all there is to it."

"Wha-…Why? Why are you quitting swimming?" Makoto asked. "Even though you loved it so much back then!"

"Yeah, I sure loved it!" A tan arm shoved Makoto's arm away. Red eyes glared at them. "I loved it so much…And yet, after we swam that relay together, all I could do is be fixated on that match and not move forward…And even today, after I went all the way to Australia to train…I'm still beat by Haru."

Rin was abandoning Haruka, and there was nothing he could do to help.

"I love it so much…and yet, I suck. That's why I'm quitting. There's no meaning pursuing a sport which I can never advance in. It's useless." Rin finished, dropping his hand limply to his side. Without another word, he walked away, footsteps thumping in his wake.

The sound of fabric caught his attention.

"…Haru…Did you…?"

Tetsuya stumbled forward, unsurprised when he found Haruka cradled on the ground, arms wrapped around his knees as if the protective ball he formed would protect him from the world. Cobalt eyes stared forward, narrowed in unspeakable sadness. He dragged the towel over his head to cover whatever he could, shielding his emotions away.

"…I…" His lips trembled, and Tetsuya's eyes widened when he saw beads of tears welling up in those cobalt eyes before slipping out. "…I'm sorry." It was a choked whisper.

Tetsuya leaned in, putting his arms around his cousin and tugging him into his embrace.

"It's not your fault, Haruka." He whispered into the crown of the raven locks, but he knew it was futile. Even up until now, regardless of how much responsibility he had back then, he still blames himself even now for how the Miracles turned out. Even if things weren't Haruka's fault, he knew Rin still dealt irreparable damage with his words.

As Haruka's breathing turned unstable, shoulders shaking with the effort of holding his voice back, Tetsuya tightened calloused fingers on the other's shoulders. Everything about this is just so reminiscent of those days when he failed and the Miracles abandoned him, but…if there's one thing he's determined to not let become another repeat, it would be the ending.

…

XIII. To the Future

 _(That year, in their efforts to create the best relay team possible, Makoto and Haruka had upped their individual timings for both the free and backstroke classification. It just so happens that a trainer from Tokyo had been in Iwatobi when it happened; he witnessed the unpolished potential that was right before him, and with his blood boiling due to the sheer passion exposed to him, the trainer leapt in and made an offer-)_

 _Who cares._

 _Haruka watched the birds chirp outside, free in all their glory. Resting his face in a palm, Haruka wondered what it would be like if he was a bird, free to roam and free to sing, free to live however he wanted. It would be nice to be unbounded by the limitations of this human body._

 _The clouds floated past as the marbles they had been collecting clinked in their glass. He sighed as his gaze dropped back down at the luggage by the door – amongst which a heavy knapsack belonged to him. His mother was quick to reproach as always, tutting at his irritation before confirming with Tetsuya that they had everything. It was all so much of a chore._

 _The utensils made a sound as Tetsuya put them down on his plate, clapping his hands together for the customary 'Thank you for the meal'. Seeing as if he was half done and not intending to continue, Tetsuya pursued his lips and grabbed him by the sleeve._

 _"_ _We'll be going then." He said, dipping his head in a hesitant nod, before full out bowing from waist up. "Thank you for your care in this period of time."_

 _His mother burst into a series of flattered compliments at that. Haruka gazed out of the door as a bead of dew dripped down from the plants outside and the stray white cat mewed as if to bid farewell to him. Makoto even looked out of the window and offered a smile and a wave as when they walked passed. He nodded back when he noticed a sad look at the lack of response._

 _It was all so irrelevant._

 _The flight was two hours long, and he got a good nap beside Tetsuya in the middle of the aircraft. Crowded streets and busy city…Even as his heart pounded in discomfort at the unfamiliar scents and sights, a stray thought still crossed his mind every now and then – Is this what Rin is seeing over there? Haruka did not bother pretending to be concerned about Tetsuya's approval over his thoughts. He has always been this way, and both Makoto and Tetsuya already knew he would remain like this forever._

 _Only when he reached the Kuroko residence did he snap out of it. There, a lady clad in elegant black and white stood, neat painted lips smiling much like his mother._

 _"_ _Welcome home, Tetsuya." A kiss was planted on Tetsuya's head. The tealnette struggled out of her embrace, flushing lightly._

 _"_ _It's been a long time, Mother." Even so, he still hugged her back._

 _As Haruka stood by, feeling awkward, a glance from the lady – his Aunt Sachiko – drew his attention. Sachiko blinked, smiling gently and thankfully, not offering an otherwise uncomfortable embrace._

 _"_ _Thank you for taking care of Tetsuya all this time, Haruka-kun."_

 _"…_ _Please take care of me while I'm staying here." He bowed stiffly, hoping this is what Makoto would do in his stead._

 _"_ _No need to be so uncomfortable. You're on a vacation here."_

 _"_ _R-Right."_

 _Even so, nothing helped him with his discomfort. A home which is foreign to him, a town which is so different from Iwatobi…There wasn't even the sound of crashing waves that could help draw him into sleep at night, offering him solace from everything. Everything felt so different from all that he ever knew, so much so that it hurts._

 _Perhaps Tetsuya knew. They soon found their way into a public pool where only one other school was using. Somehow, in one way or another, as Haruka stepped up onto the platform and found himself in a match against one of their members, it still did not feel good. The water still did not feel the same as back then, when they dived in and competed alongside each other, with each other. It just…did not feel right._

 _The end came with a meaningless win to him, and his competitor sending him a cheery smile. Even so…it felt meaningless without Rin there. Even when he looked upwards, there was no Makoto to pull him up or to give the usual phrase._

 _It's…dull._

 _"_ _Must it be Rin-sempai?" Powdery blue eyes peered down at him. "In any match that you compete in…Would it be meaningless without him?" Haruka sent him a confused look. Why was he asking him that? "Because I don't know what it feels like, to lose a rival. I've never had one, so I never know how it feels to lose one."_

 _Cobalt blues widened. He…lost a rival. Is that what happened?_

 _"…_ _No. I didn't lose Rin." He protested. "We can still swim once again whenever we like. Rin promised back there."_

 _"_ _Even so, to be left behind by a rival who is walking forward…I can't imagine how it feels." Why was Tetsuya saying that? Wasn't he going to leave him behind as well? And now…why is he saying that? Powdery blue eyes seemed steely when he gazed down at him from the side of the pool. "Haruka-kun, how would you feel once you return to Iwatobi? How would you feel once I leave your side?"_

 _How does he feel? Does that matter right now? Haruka scrunched his brows when he realized the name he could put on his emotions right now. That's right, it's…_

 _"…_ _Lonely." His voice fell into a whisper. "I see. I'm feeling lonely even now."_

 _The silence that resounded in his world after Rin left, how mundane and boring everything felt…Now he sees. He was feeling lonely after being left behind by Rin. He felt lonely, because his sole competitor left to chase after his dreams._

 _"_ _But…What can I do about it? It's not like I have a dream of my own to chase after. Such a thing…is something I've never thought about." He confessed to the water, hoping it would listen and give him some advice. It didn't, but instead, Tetsuya did._

 _"_ _But even if you say that, isn't swimming with Rin-sempai again a sufficient goal?" He looked up, stunned, and Tetsuya just stared back frankly as always with his powdery blue eyes. "Certainly, it isn't a huge goal to many people. But just imagine this, Haruka-kun: Being in a huge pool with a large audience, and in the midst of many other world-class competitors with Rin and Makoto by your side…Doesn't that make you excited?"_

 _Haruka blinked and found himself unable to chase away the image Tetsuya brought to him. Somehow, somewhere in that dream, there was a bittersweet longing that just latched on and refused to let go._

 _"_ _But…" The word fell out in a weak protest that was never fully completed._

 _But…What? But he loved Iwatobi and hated going out of his comfort zone? But he would be leaving Makoto behind? The moment Haruka thought about Rin and that dream that was just born, nothing else seemed to matter. If Rin was able to cross the ocean and enter a foreign place, starting from zero to crawl his way up, Haruka knew he should be able to do it too._

 _Tetsuya paused and Haruka floated away to give space when his cousin dropped himself into the pool. Beads of water blew away when Tetsuya floated back up, shaking them off his head. Light hearted powdery blue eyes gazed into his._

 _"_ _Why don't you just think about it for now?" He looked away as he swam off. "But just know that I've always thought you're meant for greater things than just being in a pool all by yourself…and so did Rin-sempai, I think."_

 _Haruka pursued his lips at that thought, diving into deeper waters to contemplate._

 _He returned from the trip two days later with an application form in his knapsack._

 _"_ _Haru-chan, welcome home!" Makoto was the first to leave his house to greet him._

 _Staring into emerald eyes in the midst of the snow that surrounded them, Haruka released a puffy breath and straightened up, to the confusion of his friend. Hesitantly, he reached into his knapsack for a paper, hands hesitating as he tried to show it to his friend. Even so, it felt like he would be leaving behind Makoto if he did this – because which good friend would make them choose between their family and their friend? Finally, he mustered the courage to speak._

 _"_ _I-" The word was echoed by Makoto, who had been shifting on his feet for a while. Pausing as they glance at each other, Makoto smiled and shrugged a shoulder._

 _"_ _Haru-chan, why don't you go first?"_

 _He paused at those words. Makoto would regret that, because he doubted Makoto would be in the right mind to say whatever he wanted to say after Haruka said his piece. But nevertheless, he sighed and nodded._

 _"…_ _Makoto," He paused. "I've decided to accept the scholarship offer and head to Tokyo." To train and beat Rin, but that didn't seem to need to be said. Cobalt eyes rose and met emerald greens, surprised by the lack of disappointment. "…And I've also gone to Teiko to get a homestay application for you. In case you accept your offer as well."_

 _Silence seemed to resound for a long time after that. Makoto only smiled and tilted his head._

 _"…_ _Is that so." A sudden chuckle startled Haruka. Makoto scratched his face in that manner that spoke of bad news. "Actually…I've been making preparations to move as well. I probably shouldn't make my decision based on yours, but I've been waiting for you to accept your offer before submitting mine. We've been together for a long time afterall. Not to mention…Tetsu-kun seemed convinced he could make you accept the offer."_

 _His voice fell into a whisper at the last part, emerald eyes flickering nervously._

 _"…_ _So it was planned." Haruka summarized, scowling._

 _"_ _I-It wasn't as if any of us had any bad intentions, Haru! Don't blame Tetsu-kun!" Makoto waved his hands in panic._

 _Haruka sighed and chucked the form into his friend's hands. Cobalt eyes glanced down at the white cat rubbing against his leg before looking back at Makoto._

 _"_ _After all that trouble you put me through for this." He deadpanned._

 _Makoto blinked and chuckled sheepishly._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Haru."_

…

XIV. Always Together

The wind brushed through red hair, causing red locks to flutter. Despite the heat and the wind, ruby eyes hardly adverted as they stared straight ahead at the words on the marking, lingering on the one name that was there. A photo pinned under a stone was placed atop the family shrine alongside a vase of flowers. In that photo, four boys grinned at the camera, each with a medal hanging from their necks and a familiar blue trophy was lifted up together.

"…As I thought, you were here."

"HYAH!" Rin jumped at the sound of his voice. Tetsuya found amusement in just the knowledge that Rin was still able to be startled even now, and took comfort in how ruby eyes seemed less troubled than that day, when he had just lost to Haruka. Rin rubbed his neck as he scowled. "What…? If you're here, you should have just alerted me. Anyways, your presence is as low as ever."

"I only just arrived." Tetsuya stated.

"Still." Rin tutted.

They stood in silence before the family marker, at a loss for words to say. As far as he was concerned, Tetsuya had never been as close with Rin as Haruka was, and he doubted either he or Makoto would ever be. In the first place, Rin only transferred to their school for a relay with Haruka. Somewhere in the midst of those days, certainly, it felt like they were a lot closer due to those coordinated exchanges and days of eating ice-cream, but even then…Seeing Rin as he was now, it felt like they were back to where they first started.

A leaf fell onto the shrine. Rin sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"I guess I'll go now." The first step was taken, and the next was cut short.

"Haruka cried." Rin looked as though he was struck. Taking some satisfaction in that, Tetsuya continued relentlessly. "He apologized. And thereafter, he withdrew from the relay. I think he feels like he lost the right to swim the moment his swimming forced a friend to quit." Tetsuya fell silent. He had wondered what Haruka always felt about the Generation of Miracles…and now, he understood.

"…Why are you telling me this?" His hand shook. "Why should I care about Haru?" Even so, his words quaked as though it took effort to throw them out.

"Because Haruka went to Tokyo for you." Ruby shards widened in shock at the revelation and Rin turned to him. Tetsuya fiddled with the folded note in his pocket and lifted it for Rin to see.

 _'_ _Iwatobi Elementary School 6_ _th_ _grader assignment_

 _Name: Nanase Haruka_

 _Class: 6-1_

 _Desired Career: Free_

 _Desired School: Teiko Middle School_

 _Goals for this year: To beat Rin'_

Tetsuya watched ruby eyes turn wider than he thought was possible and continued.

"This isn't the only one. Every subsequent year thereafter, it was still the same goal that was written. In fact, I was only able to convince Haruka to take up the scholarship to Tokyo because I baited him with the idea of competing in a national competition with you by his side."

"I…" Rin uttered breathlessly, as though taken back by the extent to which Haruka has gone to chase after him. It was stupid, really. Even if Rin had only spent half a year with them, Tetsuya could see the blatant respect and competitiveness that entered Haruka's cobalt eyes each time the two meet. Why hadn't Rin noticed?

"I don't know what obstacles you met while you were in Australia, but Haruka never gave up on this dream of his even when he was brought down for it and couldn't win against others." Unlike Rin. "He fought for this dream of his, even when he was mocked, and when he finally achieved it, you ruined it for him."

Rin flinched.

"I-I…I just…" Even if he seemed like he wanted to cry, Tetsuya still didn't forgive him. It's one thing for the Generation of Miracles to blame him for letting them get out of hand, but it's another for Rin to blame Haruka when it's his own fault.

"Honestly speaking, I wouldn't say a thing if you wanted to quit swimming of your own accord. But to make Haruka think he caused you to quit and to leave things as they are without explaining…I cannot tolerate that."

Tetsuya glared at the larger teen who now seemed repentful, and folded his arms.

"Now, go on to Haruka's house already and explain yourself to him. Both Haruka and Makoto are there waiting for you."

Rin did not even hesitate, nodding before dashing in the direction he pointed out.

Tetsuya heaved a sigh and followed slowly. Hopefully, he did not permanently ruin his relationship with Rin with that harsh talk he's just given.

…

It was a minor win given their competitors (in Tottori) and the members of their team, but even then, as Haruka was pulled up by Makoto and the board displayed the number '1' next to their group's name, they still jumped together and huddled up not unlike back then.

Makoto laughed uncontrollably, the chuckles eliciting a wide sharp-toothed grin from Rin. Haruka gave a small smile in the tiniest fraction of second before turning blank faced again, and Tetsuya only curled his fingers at Makoto's back and at the crook of Rin's shoulder, just like he did years ago.

Cheers from the audience surrounded them. Tetsuya thought he saw tears in Rin's eyes as he glanced up into cobalt eyes. The two stared briefly before looking away petulantly.

How childish.

But they were back in the running together, and Tetsuya felt happy for them.

For a moment, instead of the team he was swimming with, a flash of memory of the miracles huddling together with him returned. While the old him would have lamented over the lost memories, the him of the present became hopeful that they could return to that camaraderie of before. Afterall, if this team is able to find its way back, why couldn't they do the same?

…

A/N: As usual, leave a ':)' if you liked this.

And I apologize, but this story is on hiatus for a while. The ideal would be at least 1-2 more chapters depicting Tetsuya's win over the subsequent GoM, as well as his defeat by Aomine, but sadly, I have lost passion for writing this story. It's not the fault of anybody, of course. I simply grew distant from the Kuroko/Free fandom. May continue when I revisit these animes in the future.


End file.
